


how the story goes

by celestialskies



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Polysanders - Freeform, Ultimate Storytime, please appreciate it despite it's flaws because it's completely un-edited, pure cuddling fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskies/pseuds/celestialskies
Summary: “That really doesn’t have to be how the story goes, huh?” he whispered.





	how the story goes

**Author's Note:**

> oh man it's 1:01am and I think I have to be awake early tomorrow so I should not be awake right now, and yet here I am. I've been listening to the Ultimate Storytime soundtrack on repeat all day and I couldn't get this idea out of my head so please enjoy

Virgil wandered into the kitchen, sweatpants low on his hips and his hoodie over his simple pyjama t-shirt. He hummed softly as he began preparing a slice of toast, the tune to _The Bad Guy (reprise)_ from Ultimate Storytime flooding the room. Thomas had been reminiscing about his tour recently, and consequently had been singing the soundtrack non-stop. The reprise of _The Bad Guy_ had been playing on repeat in Virgil's head for the past few days, and he couldn't help but feel it was rather fitting. Even if he wasn't the outcast anymore, that particular song (and the character or Mr Contemptible) was still rather relatable.

He began to sing softly, letting the words fill the silence of the kitchen. The other traits all seemed to be in their rooms, so it was unlikely any of them would hear him sing.

" _Even when you think you've finally reached the ending,_

_You might realize you've only been pretending,_

_You only want to tell the story right, but_

_You're haunted by the black and white..._

_It's not as simple as you thought, but_

_Was it all, all for naught?_ " he sang softly. Just as he reached the part of the song where Mr. Contemptible's part began, another voice joined his.

" _When the story drops you hard into the pavement,_

Even though you thought you knew what to behave meant," the new arrival continued to sing as Virgil turned to face them, seeing Logan standing at the kitchen door. The logical trait insisted he couldn't sing whilst on camera, but the others knew this to be a lie. Logan's singing voice was just as beautiful as Thomas', albeit slightly less developed. Virgil smiled, harmonizing with (one of) his boyfriend(s).

" _But you find out you were thinking wrong,_

_As you wind up back where you belong,_

_And you try to get it right,_

_But instead it just comes back to bite you._

_I never wanted to be the bad guy,_

_The bad guy, the bad guy,_

_I never wanted to be the bad guy.._."

As they reached the end of the chorus, Roman and Patton joined them in the kitchen.

" _But that's just how the story goes,_

_Yeah, that's just how the story goes..._ " Virgil sang quietly, looking at his three companions. They looked back at him and, with gentle smiles on their faces, finished the song for him.

" _That doesn't have to be how the story goes..._ "

They all looked at each other for a moment before Virgil chuckled softly.

"You nerds," he said, and Patton beamed.

"But we're your nerds!" he said happily and the anxious side kept on smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you are. Now come on, I want to eat this toast."

The four aspects of Thomas's personality traipsed into the living room and piled on the couch together. As they lay there, legs intertwined and hands clasped together, Virgil wondered how he'd possibly gotten so lucky. He used to be the bad guy, whether he wanted the title or not, but that was no longer his reality. Now he had three wonderful boyfriends who stuck with him through thick and thin, on good days and bad, and he was as much a part of the group as any of them. If anyone had mentioned that possibility to Virgil a few months ago, he would have outright laughed. The idea that any of the others could ever even like him, let alone love him, had seemed so preposterous. What was there to like? But here was, curled up on the couch with his boyfriends, and as content as he'd ever been.

"That really doesn't have to be how the story goes, huh?" he whispered, and Roman simply rested his head on his shoulder as Logan held his hand and Patton lay across the three of them. Rain fell softly outside, and Thomas Sanders felt contentedly at peace with life.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a nice comment (constructive criticism is always appreciated just please don't be mean I am fragile) I crave validation


End file.
